The Winchester Girl
by Anja94
Summary: So, this is a story about Grace Winchester, as you may have guessed Dean and Sam's half-sister, but she doesn't know about it. She is also Adam's biological sister and obviously John W.'s daughter. In this story Adam and John are alive and Sam, Dean and Adam are hunting together. Other characters that appear here are Bobby and Castiel and Crowley who is co-working with them.
1. The graduation surprise

Grace was repeating her speech in the mirror. "Well, that should do it," she said after she finished. "Yawn, wait it's already that late? I should better get some sleep," Grace said tiredly and crawled into her bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her, she was graduating. Grace was valedictorian and so she had to prepare a speech, she was really nervous about that. Grace never liked speaking in front of people. It took her a long time to finally fall asleep and still it wasn't the calmest sleep she ever had. She had some kind of nightmare, but strangely not about the speech. It was about some guy, he told Grace his name was Sam that was all she got from it. He was standing in the backyard of Grace's house with some other guy whose eyes were exactly the same as Grace's. She thought it was like looking into the mirror. All of sudden someone attacked them and the Sam guy started bleeding. Last thing Grace remembered from the dream was her house burning. She then woke up with a scream. _"Wow, that was a weird dream, must be the nerves,"_ she thought to herself.

"Grandma, grandpa, I'm leaving! See you both at the ceremony!" she shouted after her grandparents with whom she lived. "Wait, let me see you! You look amazing, our valedictorian," grandma smiled at her. "Thanks, grandma," Grace smiled back and the two hugged. "I love you," Grace then added. "I love you too honey," grandma kissed her on a cheek. "See you grandpa," Grace waved at her grandpa as she was leaving. "See you darling," he waved back while reading newspapers at kitchen table.

When Grace arrived at school, most of people were already there. "Hey!" her friend Tessa greeted her cheerfully and hugged her. "Hey!" Grace greeted her back. "Wow, you look really nervous. You don't have to worry about anything, I'm sure your speech is going to be amazing," Tessa encouraged her scared friend. "Aw, thanks, but you know me, I won't calm down until I'm done with it," Grace laughed. "Yeah, that's typical for you," Tessa laughed too. "Now come on, we should go find our places," Tessa took Grace's hand and they ran outside joyfully. Rest of their friends were already waiting outside for them, everybody then greeted each other and they started discussing the ceremony.

In about 30 minutes the ceremony finally started. "And now please applause for Grace Winchester, our valedictorian!" headmaster finally said after a long speech. Grace nervously walked up to tribune and shook hands with headmaster and some of the teachers. They then handed her the diploma and her speech was about to start. She walked closer to the microphone to get ready and she looked around the audience, she saw her grandparents, they smiled at her proudly and grandma whipped her tear with a tissue. Grace also saw someone else in the audience, which distracted her a bit. It was her dad and her older brother Adam; she would have never expected to see them there due to, well, due to their work. There was also someone else with them, the two guys from her dream! She couldn't believe her eyes! Next to them was standing some weird guy in a skin trench coat, strangely staring at Grace. _"Isn't he hot in that trench coat?"_ Grace thought to herself. "Ehmhm," she cleared her throat in to the microphone. "First of all, I'd like to thank, well, everybody. Starting with our families and friends going through our teachers and tutors and ending with ourselves," she started her speech. She continued her speech flawlessly. "...and with that I hope that, wherever each of us is going to end or whatever job is he going to do, each of us is going to be happy, because that's in my opinion a key to a perfect life. As one very wise person once told me," Grace smiled at her grandpa. "Whatever we'll do, we are always going to end right where we're supposed to, because it's our destiny. So, I say, let the life lead us!" she ended her speech and threw her hat cheerfully into air which all of her mates repeated after her and stood up simultaneously. Grace got a huge standing ovation for her speech, it was truly beautiful. She was smiling from ear to ear, happy how it all ended. The ceremony then continued.

After the ceremony ended every graduate started taking pictures with their families and friends as was the tradition. Grace ran towards her grandparents. "Hey," both of them greeted her with a big hug. "Adam!" Grace still couldn't believe her eyes. "Hi," Adam greeted his little sister with a big smile and the two hugged tightly. "It's nice to see you again, I missed you," she said while still hugging her big brother. "I'm really glad I made it," Adam replied. "Dad..." Grace gasped when she proceeded to her father. "Hey, sweetheart," his eyes were filling up with tears. "I'm so proud of you," he then came closer to Grace trying to hug her but she backed off quickly. "No, dad... I just don't want you to ruin another important moment in my life, not this time," Grace slowly walked away from her father. "Wait, I just thought that–" he started but was cut off by Grace. "Why are you here? What do you want? You never come, so why now?" she asked angrily. "Would you believe that I just wanted to see my little girl's graduation?" he said. "No! I mean, you may have come because of that as well but I doubt that's the only reason," Grace stood by her opinion. "Well, then will you at least listen?" he admitted that Grace was right. "I–" Grace started. "Come on, are you going or not, Grace?" her friends shouted after her. "I would like to, but I have to go," she explained to her father. "I'm going, give me a sec!" she then shouted after her friends. "B-but, wait! This important!" her father tried to stop her. "If it could have waited till now, I'm sure it can wait a little bit more," Grace answered her father. "See you later," Grace then added towards her grandparents and brother. "You don't understand," her dad hopelessly screamed after Grace but she was long gone."What are we going to do now?" one of the guys from Grace's dream asked. "I guess we just wait," a man in a skin trench coat answered. "You are not serious Cas, are you?" the Sam guy from Grace's dream asked angrily. "I not sure we can do anything else at this point," Castiel explained. "We always have another option, after all she's a family," the other guy said. "Dean, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Grace's dad stated. "Why not? Your plan failed, so give us a chance now. She clearly does not want to speak to you and Adam has unfortunately other work to do. I bet mine and Sammy's plan has better chance to work than yours, believe me," Dean said. "Alright, if you think so, but if something bad happens you don't wish me!" John threatened his eldest sons.


	2. Hello, we are Sam and Dean Winchester

Grace came back from the graduation party she had with her friends pretty late. Her grandparents were already sleeping so she quietly sneaked into the bathroom to take shower. After she was done, she walked in to her room and prepared for sleep when she heard some clicking sound. Someone threw small stones at her window."What the hell?!" Grace said as she looked out of her window and saw the two guys from her dream, the two guys present at her graduation. It felt like a weird déjà vu.

Sam and Dean were standing in backyard of Grace's house. Dean picked up some small stones and started throwing them at Grace's window. "Wait, what are you doing?" Sam looked at him in shock. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he then added. "What? We know she is in there, we just need to draw attention somehow and this always works," Dean explained his plan. "Maybe it worked on your dates, but this is different," Sam was sceptic. "You sure you butthead? Look!" Dean pointed at the window from which Grace was looking at them. Dean playfully waved at her and she awkwardly waved back. He then gesticulated to her to come down to them; she seemed to understand it, because she slowly nodded her head. "Super," Dean looked proudly at Sam. "Alright, what you want me to say? I was wrong, you were right as usual," Sam looked at Dean annoyed. "No, but thanks, I'm flattered," Dean winked at his brother.

"This is a stupid, stupid idea," Grace mumbled to herself as she quietly walked downstairs to meet two guys she didn't even know, well except from her dream. She was just in her summer pyjamas and it was pretty chilly outside so she took her brown leather jacket on her way out. Grace walked into the backyard where the two guys were standing. "Hi," they awkwardly greeted her. "Hey, what do you want from me?" Grace asked them. "You don't have to be scared, your dad knows about us," the taller one told her, in fact he was huge. Grace herself was pretty tall for a girl but this guy was really tall. "Wow, what a relief," she said sarcastically but anyway walked closer to guys and stopped right in front of them. She then stared at them for awhile. "What?" the shorter one asked, he was actually pretty tall as well. "I-I just, I know you," Grace started and she didn't even know why she wanted to tell them this. "Wait, really?" the taller one asked with a surprise. "Yeah, you see this may sound a little crazy, but I had this weird dream and you two were in it. You are Sam right?" Grace explained and looked at the taller guy. "Yeah, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," Sam finally introduced the two. "Nice to meet you finally," Dean shook hands with Grace. "Wait, what you mean finally?" she was confused. "Well, um, doesn't matter, um," Dean tried to cover up. "So, she's a psychic too," he then whispered to Sam, but Grace heard it as well. "What did you say I am?" Grace asked curiously. "That you are a psychic as well as him. You see, he can see things that happen in future as well," Dean explained. "Oh," Grace gasped. "Well, you still haven't told me why you in the middle of night are standing in my backyard," she then asked suspiciously. "Well, that's a really good question," Dean said. "We are here because you are in danger and we have to get you out of here," Sam then quickly explained. "What? That's ridiculous, why would you want to save me?" Grace unbelievingly started walking away from them but Dean grabbed her arm. "Wait!" he screamed. "You have to know, we're kind of a family," he said. "Kind of a family? What do you mean by that?" Grace asked with an interest and Dean let go of off her. "Well, um, your dad is also our dad," Sam explained. "What?! Are you telling me that you are my half-brothers?" Grace asked in a shock. "Yes, we know it's hard to believe but-" Dean started. "Why should I believe you?" Grace asked suspiciously. "Well, we can you show you our IDs if you want to. We are Dean and Sam Winchester," Dean said and with that the two pulled out their real IDs for once. "How can I know these aren't fake? How many of these do you have anyway," Grace said still not fully believing them. "Funny you ask," Dean laughed. "Please trust us; why else you think you were having that dream about us?" Sam approached her. "I guess you have a point there," she admitted. "So, um, I have two older half-brothers? Cool," Grace said jokingly. "Welcome to the family," Dean said playfully. "Awesome," Grace laughed sarcastically. "Wait, if this is really like that dream than..." she then added and looked over her shoulder to see a man approaching the three of them quietly, it was a demon. Grace quickly jumped on Sam to protect him from getting stabbed like in her dream. Dean then fought the demon and in the end stabbed him with some special knife. "Let me guess, you saw that in you dream, didn't you?" Dean said while helping Grace and Sam to stand up. "Thank you," Sam smiled at her. "Oh, please," she smiled at him as well. "Oh, no," Grace said as soon as she realised what was coming next according to her dream. "My home! My grandparents!" she shouted as soon as she saw the house burning. "Don't worry your grandparents are in a safe place, we should go now too, come," Dean told her and took her hand. "Nooo!" Grace screamed and tears ran down her face as she saw her house burning down. "Don't worry, it will be fine," Dean put his arms protectively over her and tried to comfort her. As soon as they walked away from Grace's burning house she was calm again, knowing that panic won't help, now the most important thing was that her grandparents were alright. "Wow, cool car," she said as she saw impala, she took a weird liking in cars since she was little. "Thanks," Dean said. "Are you alright?" he then asked. "Not entirely, but oh well," she said. "Well, get in, it will be a long ride," Sam opened doors for her. "Thanks," she smiled at him as she got into the car. During the ride, Sam and Dean told Grace everything that they could have. So she now knew about Castiel, demon blood, where they put her grandparents because they knew what was going to happen, and much more. Grace was so exhausted from the talk that she fell asleep at the end.


	3. Demon troubles

"Grace, wake up! We have arrived," Dean was waking up Grace who was sleeping in the back of impala during their three hour ride. "What, uh, alright," she said still half asleep. She then got out of impala while Sam and Dean were waiting for her. It was chilly so she pulled her leather jacket closer to her body. "Where are we anyway?" she asked. "At our secret base," Dean said jokingly. "What?" Grace was confused. "Uh, never mind," Dean didn't want to bother with explanation. Sam then walked towards door of what seemed to be an old abandoned motel room. "It's us," he said to someone behind the door and the door opened. There were a lot of people inside and Grace knew most of them. "Hey guys, finally," their father greeted them. "Get in," he then added. There was their father, Adam, Castiel and Bobby. "Hey, I'm glad you're alright," Adam walked towards Grace and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him her voice slowly shaking. "So, I guess, guys told you everything," Adam said awkwardly. "Look it was for your sake," he then explained. "The same sake dad never wanted to get me into your business?" she asked. "Yes," John replied. Grace was standing there still just in her summer pyjamas with her leather jacket on and she noticed that all of the eyes were pointing at her. "Quit staring," she broke the awkward silence and walked towards one of the beds to sit on it. "So, you are the angel, huh? Cute," Grace said as she walked by Castiel. All three of her brothers then gave her a weird looks. "What?" she couldn't understand, neither did she want to. "What, you won't even say 'hi' to the old man?" Bobby asked her. "Bobby, I, uh," Grace looked at him ashamed. "Oh, never mind, come here kiddo," Bobby said and the two hugged. "It's good to see you," Grace told Bobby. "You too," he answered. "Alright, that's a nice family reunion, let's get to work now," a man speaking with a British accent suddenly appeared before them. "Crowley, right?" Grace asked him. "I see you heard about me, I feel like a celebrity," the demon joked. "So, I guess everyone should share how they done their part of work," Crowley suggested. "Well, except for you boys," he pointed at Dean and Sam. So, the session started.

Firstly let's start with Adam, he's work was to get his and Grace's grandparents to some safe place, which he did right at time. Then there were John and Bobby, whose work was to find out as much as possible about the demons hunting them, in fact they found out that demons going after them were just working for one more powerful demon who just wanted to capture Winchesters and their allies. Castiel's homework was to go upstairs and try to find out why this was happening, angels were silent as always, but Castiel did find out that it was a part of something bigger, though he did not know what was that. Last but not least was Crowley, his part was similar to Castiel, only he did his research on the opposite site, he found out exactly the same as the angel but he also brought one powerful weapon with him, he claimed that this weapon can help them capture their enemy.

"Ok, so we got that, what do we do now?" Adam ended up the discussion. "Go find them, they must be somewhere around, I can feel them," Crowley answered him. "Sounds like a plan to me, we should divide and go in pairs," Dean proposed. "Yes, and someone should also stay here and watch Grace," John agreed. "What? No! I'm not staying here, I'm going with you!" Grace protested. "No, I don't think that's a good idea," her dad argued. "Why? I just want to help, please! I want to be useful for once. I'm not a baby anymore!" Grace stood by her opinion. "The fact you graduated few hours ago doesn't mean you're already grown up," John was still against the idea of Grace going with them. "You know that that's not what I meant," Grace looked at him angrily. "I like that girl," Crowley mumbled. "Not now," John said to the demon. "Ok then, if you want to go, then go, but you won't do anything unless you really need to, ok?" John finally gave up the fight. "Yes sir!" Grace answered. "Ok, so we had set up that, now the pairs. I'll go with Cas, Dean should go with Crowley, Sam and Adam will go together and well John and Grace are the last pair," Bobby said firmly. "What? I-I..." Grace tried to protest. "I guess I don't have choice, do I?" she then gasped. "Just give me a minute, I need to dress up, I'm not going in my pyjamas," Grace grabbed the bag Adam has packed for her while getting their grandparents, she then went to bathroom."Ok, I'm ready," she walked out of the bathroom after five minutes. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt with her brown leather jacket on and she got her dark fuzzy brown hair in a big ponytail. As the five Winchesters stood there next to each other all of them dressed very similar, Cas, Crowley and Bobby had to laugh, seemingly thinking the same. "What?" Sam asked curiously. "It's just seems that you Winchesters have same style," Bobby explained, still laughing a bit. "Oh, well," Grace looked at her father and brothers' realizing Bobby was right. "Let's go already," Dean said and walked towards the doors.

Grace and her father were walking through the forest near the abandoned motel for already a half an hour in a deep silence. "Dad? Can I ask you something?" Grace finally broke the silence. "Sure," John answered. "Why you never wanted me to get in to this business? Was it because I'm a girl? I mean you engaged all your sons into it, but not your daughter. I wonder how many kids you have anyway," Grace asked. "Firstly, I have just four kids; you, Adam, Sam and Dean. Now to your primary question, partly yes," her father answered. "Partly?" the girl was confused. "Well, partly it was because you were a girl and I just didn't want you to get hurt. The main reason why I didn't want you to get into the hunting life was because I wanted at least one of my kids to lead a normal life," John explained. "Why haven't you ever told me that?" Grace was stunned. "There wasn't the right occasion," John tried to joke. "Well, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you before," Grace looked at her father shamefully. "You don't have to be, I'd do the same if I was in your place. I'm sorry too, well for everything," John starred at her for forgiveness. "Dad, you don't have to apologize, I completely get it now," she smiled at her father, John haven't seen that smile for a long time. "You have the same smile as your mother," he smiled too. "If you say so, I don't remember her at all," Grace was saddened all of sudden. Hers and Adam's mother died under the similar circumstances as Sam's and Dean's mom, which meant that Grace had some demon blood in her like Sam and she knew the fact because they told her. "Grace! Watch out!"John shouted after his only daughter because he saw demon sitting on a tree right behind Grace. John then ran towards the demon to kill him but he wasn't fast enough and demon got to him first and stabbed the man into his chest. "Dad!" Grace cried and pulled out her own knife and attacked the demon and quickly killed him. "Dad! No, no, no! Help me someone!" she shouted and suddenly heard a weird sound, something like a *swoosh*. "Castiel?" Grace said after she turned and saw the angel behind her. "Hey, what happened?" Cas asked when he saw John laying on the floor bleeding and grunting in pain. "We got attacked by a demon," Grace explained and pointed at dead demon's body lying nearby. "You killed him?" the angel asked curiously. "Yep," the girl asked. "Now, can you help us somehow?" she then asked and looked worriedly at her father. "Sure, but first we need to get him to a safer place," Castiel explained a with that he kneeled next to John's body to zap them all to some safer place, but unfortunately two demons appeared right in front of him and Grace. "Oh, no," Grace said and she and the angel started fighting the demons, each of them got one. Grace easily knocked out her demon and killed him, after that she proceeded to help Castiel, who was having some troubles. She attacked the other demon from back and stabbed him with her knife. "Thanks," Castiel said gratefully. "It was a pleasure," she smiled at him and the angel finally zapped all three of them back to the motel.

"How is he?" Grace asked Castiel who walked out of the room he was healing John in. "He'll be fine, he just needs to rest a bit," the angel replied. "Now, what exactly happened?" Dean asked. "Well, I got attacked by the demon and dad jumped in to protect me, demon stabbed him and I killed the evil bastard," Grace explained. "Then I arrived and two other demons attacked us, Grace killed both of them as well," Castiel said. "You were really good at it by the way," he then added and looked at Grace. "Well, um, thank you, I guess," the girl smiled at the angel awkwardly. "Well, it's in our blood after all," Sam said. "Um, now if you'll excuse me, I need a little air," Grace said after some time of silence, she then walked out of the room.


	4. Do you believe in destiny?

"Hey, you alright?" Dean said as he walked towards Grace who was sitting on a bench in front of the abandoned motel. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," Grace answered him. "I don't mean to bother, so if you want me to, I'll go," Dean said as he stood in front of Grace. "Oh, it's fine, just sit," Grace smiled at him. "Alright then," Dean sat next to her. "So, you want to talk about it?" he asked. "About what?" "Hm, I don't know, the situation, everything? We didn't have much time to discuss it." "Well, uh, yeah the situation pretty sucks and what is the thing you want to discuss?" "That we are family." "Oh, that..." "Look, ever since we discovered that we have a sister I was dying to meet you. I mean, I already have two annoying little brothers but from what dad told me, I knew you'd be quite different." "That's flattering, I guess." "So, are you really as good in fighting as Cas says?" "Well, I think he is right. I mean, I did a lot of different martial arts back at school and I quite liked it." "Oh, yeah you finished high school yesterday, any plans for the future?" "I don't know, I got admitted to Stanford, but I don't think that university life is a thing for me. I'd prefer doing the family business, if you know what I mean." "I understand, but I wouldn't say it's a good idea," Dean said. "Nice valedictorian speech by the way, I especially liked the part about destiny," he then added. "Thanks," Grace smiled at him. "So, you, um, believe that there's such a thing as destiny?" he asked with an interest. "Well, considering the circumstances and that I'm here right now, yes I do believe in destiny," she explained. "Hmhm," Dean cleared his throat as he stood up. "What do you say we have one round and see whose skills are better?" he then asked. "What? You mean like a fight?" Grace asked surprised. "Yeah, well more of a wrestle," Dean explained. "I don't think it's a good idea." "Oh, c'mon! It will be fun, I promise!" he begged. "I still don't think that-" "You scared of a little loss?" "No!" Grace suddenly stood up. "Are you scared of a little loss?" she then asked Dean. "No, of course not! So shall we?" "We shall!" and so the two started wrestling, both of them were pretty good. "Ha ha," Grace laughed as she landed on top of Dean. "Well, I got to admit that you are really good," Dean said while heavily breathing. "Thanks, you're not bad at all too," she winked at him playfully. The two then laughed, Grace still lying on top of Dean. Suddenly they stopped laughing and stared into each other, their same green eyes dazzling into the other pair of green yes. While this was happening, John quietly stood by the doors of motel and observed his oldest and youngest children with a proud smile on his face. "Guys, come in, it's urgent. We have a big problem," John finally spoke after some time. "Alright, we're coming," the two answered in a surprise. "Here you go," Dean said as he helped his little sister to stand up. "Let's go," he then added. "Wait, I want to thank you," Grace stopped him. "For what?" Dean looked at her confused. "For the wrestle. I always wished to have an older brother with whom I could do stuff like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, Adam is an amazing brother but he's just not that type of guy, if you know what I mean," Grace said. "I completely understand you and thank you for a great fight too. I sure hope we'll get a rematch someday," Dean smiled at her and the two walked towards motel.

"So? What's going on?" Dean asked as he and Grace walked in to motel room where everyone else was waiting for them. "We have an army of demons going after us and this army is getting closer and closer to our base. That's what's going on," Sam explained. "Anyone got any plan?" Bobby asked. "I say we fight the sons of bitches and see what happens then," Grace suggested and Dean proudly smiled. "I like the spirit," Bobby agreed with her. "I like the spirit too, but I sincerely doubt we have a chance against them," Crowley suddenly appeared before them."Well, do you have a better plan then?" Adam asked the demon curiously. "No, but-" demon started but everyone stared at him and it distracted him. "Alright, let's do it your way," Crowley finally gave up. So, the gang started making up more precise plan. "Guys, they're almost there," Castiel warned them as they finished their preparations. "Ok, let's do this," John said and with that bunch of angry demons busted into the room.


	5. Family business

It was a long fight, but the whole gang made it through and they killed all of the demons including the one, who was sending them, the one who caused the whole trouble. "Well, that should do it," Adam stated as he killed the last demon. "What now?" he then added. "Well, that's a really good question," Grace answered and everyone looked at her confused, during the fight she did a hell of a job and now that everything was over there was a question whether she should stay or go back to her previous life . "What? I mean, I enjoyed this and I really don't want to go back to my normal life, even though I know you'd want me to dad," Grace looked at her father. "I feel that is what I'm supposed to do. For the first time after long time I felt like I am at the right place, like I'm doing the right stuff. I've told this Dean before, I don't think that university life is for me," she then continued and Dean smiled at her understandingly. "Well, I um, if that's really your choice, then I can't do anything with it. You know, you did great during the fight," John said to Grace's big surprise. "Really? I mean, um... thank you!" Grace didn't know how to react to that kind of stuff, so she quickly hugged her father who was even more surprised by it than her; Grace never hugged him much, so this was a rare occasion. "You can go hunting with us, if you want to," Sam said all of sudden. "Yeah, of course," Dean agreed. "That's a great idea," Adam added. The three brothers have been hunting for some time together and none of them would mind if their sister joined them, in fact they'd be glad, because if she was with them, they could better watch out for her. "Guys, you really mean that? I don't want to bother you," Grace started. "Bother us? You crazy?" Sam laughed. "That's great then, I'd really love to hunt with you," Grace smiled at all three of her brothers. "Ok, that's set up then," Adam smiled as well.

The four siblings were just packing their stuff in to impala when their father approached them. "I want you all to know, that I'm really happy that you're doing this," John informed his kids to their great surprise. "Thanks dad," the four of them answered in unison and then laughed along with their father. John than approach Grace and hugged her tightly, she didn't protest and hugged him back. "Be careful," he told her. "Don't worry," she answered. "I love you," John whispered in to his daughter's ear. "I love you too," Grace whispered back and kissed her father on a cheek before letting go off of their hug. "Ok, let's go," Dean instructed his younger siblings as was his work as the eldest brother. "Guys," John looked at his sons. "Take good care of her," he told them then. "That's the plan," the three of them answered. "Hey! I'm not a little baby!" Grace protested but was quickly pulled in to impala by Dean's hand. "Yeah, yeah, now shut the cake hole and finally get in," he gave her clear instructions playfully. "Pff," Grace protested for the last time with a laugh. "Bye dad!" the four siblings shouted after their father as the car started running. "Bye, kids!" John waved his kids and they waved back as the impala was getting more and more far away.


End file.
